BloodLines
by Champion of Nyx
Summary: 'Sometimes the world can break you down, but sometimes, it gives you guest what you need, just not how you need it. ' When the Next Avengers are teleported through a portal to a world were their parents killed Ultron when he rose, how will this affect the kids. And will it be for the better, or for the worse? Well, depends on which kid you ask. K for Choose if words.
1. Point A Point B

**Ok, So this story has been rattling around in my mind for a while. It is taking place after Infinity Wars (No Deaths, because I am weak) and about 3 years after the Next Avengers movie, so the kid's ages are going to be as listed...**

 **Frances- 17**

 **James- 17**

 **Torunn- 16**

 **Azari- 16**

 **Pym- 15**

 **I am not 100% sure on how old when it all started, but those are the ages for you.**

 **Also in this, Pym's mother is going to be Wasp/Hope, purely for the reason of getting to write Hank, being Hank, when he finds out the Scott and his daughter were permanently together in a different universe.**

 **Ok, I feel like the raps everything up, I hope you guys enjoy! As always, I own nothing, Pietro would have been resurrected by now if I did.**

 **Point A & Point B**

 **James**

I glare down at the stack of paperwork in front of me with a deep burning passion. Then I glared up at the UN's security council, ever since they had been reinstated, they had been a pain in our asses. And by 'ours' I mean me and my team, they, of course, were not currently being torched by diplomats from across the planet.

"Captain Rogers, if you could refrain from acting like a child and stop your pouting, I feel like this would be over by now." I believe the representative from the United Kingdom spoke thru a plastered smile. I shook my head.

"This might be over by now if we drop the formalities and get to the point. You wish to have the Avengers placed under the command of the United Nations, and I am saying that that is not going to happen. All five of us believe that if we are able to get things down the way we do, we can be as effective, possibly more so, if we are not constantly watched over like children." I sat back and crossed my arms, I knew my father might not have approved of the way I handled the situation. But I gain comfort in believing that would have been how my mother would have.

"That is our point Commander, you all are minors, children. You have no right to ac-"

"No." I interrupted, taking a second to look every official in the eyes as I formulated my next sentence. "We guest had the right to finish a war that none of you could, one that you allowed raging for 12 years." I looked down at my forearm, the place was the watch that could expand into a solid metal shield rested. "Remember, what has been accomplished in the past three years was because that we were willing to fight, and end the fighting, something none of you seemed inclined to do."

I pushed out my chair, stood up and walked out of the room, leaving it in a cloud of silence. I shut the door behind me, leaning up against the door I ran my hands thru my hair and waited there for a second. I knew that I couldn't change the past, but I truly wanted more than anything wanted my father's advice. I have heard from everyone who had met him, that he always made the right choice, and never question it. I wish I had the strength right now.

"Hey." The voice pulled me out of my thoughts, I looked up to see Torunn, standing to my right. "Ruff meeting?" As she questioned she walked closer.

I Let out a groan, she knew what it was like. In the past few years, all of us had to take on new responsibilities. Not only were we now earth's heroes, but we had to rebuild it, and deal with the people who wanted to see it fall again. Frances was put in charge of rebuilding New York, or as it was formerly known as, Ultron City. Azari had taken a place in ruling Wakanda, he didn't take on the responsibility as King, seeing as his Aunt Shuri was currently ruling was Queen, but he still helped a Prince. Pym and Tony were busy building something to make sure another Ultron would never happen again, and planetary defenses so this time we would be ready for another Ultron sized threat. Torunn was the Ambassador to Asgard, it's and Earths alliance growing stronger with every year.

And then there was me, I was in control of keeping the international community and the Avengers on the same page. And more recently a man named Nick Fury had come to be, presenting to be an organization that had been around a long time ago, and helped a lot of people, so I was also stuck wondering if I should help with that or not.

Before I knew it, Torunn arms were wrapped around my back, holding me as her chin rested on my forehead. I wasn't even going to deny it, my girlfriend was taller than me. But she is also really, really scary, so I wasn't going to complain.

"You'll figure it out, you always do." She pulled away guest enough for me to look her in the eyes. "In the meantime," She laughed, pulling me down the hallway by one hand. "Pym and Tony found something that I believe is going to blow up, and I don't know about you, but I could really go for blowing something up right now."

I laughed as she dragged me to the lab, the excitement of an explosion making my mode greater. When we got there I saw Pym and Tony working with some type of glowing blue cube. I watched for a second, it might sound weird, but I couldn't get the picture of older Pym in my head. He was no longer the little boy back in the Biodome, though he still had the energy as one.

"What is that?" I questioned, bring about of the scientist out of their thoughts. They both looked up with wicked smiles on their face, A smiled I knew was too well. Torunn was right, something was going to blow up.

"No clue James, but I have a theory." The older man spoke with a glint in his eyes, I let out a small laugh and shook my head.

"I should grab safety goggles, shouldn't I?" I question, the other three of the room occupants

"God, you are so much like your dad." He remarked I looked down, all too many times have we been compared, and I hadn't decided if that was a good thing yet.

"Ok, I really not something to blow up, or I might start blowing random stuff up." That earned me another round of laughter from the others in the room, but it was cut short as the door leading into the lab opened slowly. I reached my hand to my watch, ready for really everything to come, and it looked like the other three were too. That was until the voice behind the door finally spoke up.

"Did the Boy scout say that he was going to blow stuff up? What shock, America's golden boy, Captain America, vandalizing publ-" I picked up a ranch off of the work table to my right and light-hearted chucked it at the white-haired jake-ass of an archer.

"Oh zip it asshole." He counted the ranch and started laughing as well, a laughing Azari stepped from behind him, and the whole room erupted in the sound of all of us losing our shit. For a few moments the stress we had all been under faded away, and we were guest teammates, it felt nice.

"Ok, Ok, Ok." The sound in the room died down as we looked at Pym, who was currently waving a wrench in the air trying to get our attention. "Like the Asshole was saying, we don't want god's precious son blowing stuff up." Everyone else was thrown into a laughing fit, for like, the millionth time today.

"Fuck you all," I grumbled quietly, this only made the laughter grow.

"As I was saying, we do not need Captain America blowing random stuff up… So let's blow this up!" He jumped a little was being pointed the long-forgotten glowing blue cube.

What happened next was near to protein at this point, the six of us want and squatted behind a metal table that had been flipped long ago to act as temporary blast protection. Once we were all hidden behind it softly, Pyn started to press buttons on a remote, no double what was controlling whatever test the two were performing.

After about I minute of nothing happening, a surge of blue energy built up around the code. I activated my shield and held it about of, providing a little bit more protection from whatever that thing was. The energy building up around the object finally released, sending a wave of harmless energy.

Everyone stood from our hiding places, all eyes fixed on the source of the energy. Tony ran out of the lab to the observation room adjacent to the area we were in. No double check-in his computers, trying to find out what happened. The Five of us were left in silence. I approached the cube, waving off the worried comments from my teammates. I reached out to touch it, but before my fingers could make contact with the object, a second wave had been released, this time, a little but tangible.

Before I had time to register what was happening, a weightless feeling overtook my body. But the sensation of floating was soon interrupted by the sudden feeling of gravity returning, and quickly fowling, falling. The world around me continued to stay black as I felt my body hit a solid surface, hard.

I could feel bright, unnatural like from behind my closed eyelids. I groaned as I heard unrecognizable voices speak. That is when the world went completely black, and still.

 **Captain America/Steve Rodgers**

I stood at the kitchen counter looking into the community room at the Avengers compound. Sipping on coffee I watched my teammates interact. I knew they were all getting over something. Some were getting over the war we had finished only a few mounts ago. Others getting over the betrayed some faced for the event a year prior.

Though fighting shoulder to shoulder for some was enough to forget fighting each other. The others it was harder. I smiled as Peter walked into the room later than everyone else, his hair still a mess form bed, still claudin his Pj's. He simply walked over and plopped my self on the coach. Or more accurately, of Rhodes and Tony, though neither of the two-minded the half-asleep teenage newfound sleeping place. The Morning was peaceful enough until it wasn't. Before anyone knew what was happening, a blue swirling mass formed on the ceiling.

Everyone backed away from it as they drew their respected weapons. I walked up cautiously, everyone stayed there for a second in silence, seeing that the blue thing hadn't down a single thing yet. Then out of no were, a teenaged boy was dropped out, soon fowled by four more. Then the portal disappeared.

Everyone rushed forward to help the teens, though they seemed to all be passed out. I grabbed onto the shoulders of a boy with rust-colored hair, and a small trail of freckles across his nose. Though he seemed to be out like the others.

 **I hope yall who read this enjoyed the first chapter, and continue reading. (When I accutaly get the next chapter up)**


	2. Your Not My Dad

**Your Not My Dad**

James

The first thing I can remember is the throbbing pain in my head, and the clean serial smell of what I was guessing was some kind of hospital. The moment I was going to open my eyes to see where exactly I was, the sound of a door opening made me abort the idea altogether. I allowed my limbs to go limp in order to look like I was sleeping.

"Do you know who they are?" The first voice spoke, it was male and assertive.

"No, there is nothing from them in any Data base, we even ran them threw SHILED's old processer. And still nothing." This voice was also male, but I little softer, like not wanting to wake me, wich, of course, they had already failed in that.

"That's Strange." The first voice spoke once more in reply.

"Well, Ye-" Softy was cut off. "Kid, I know you are awake. You can open my eyes." The comment didn't come with any venom like I thought it was, rather calm and inviting. I decided I would like this man. I opened my eyes, with the were emetaly closed once more as the bright lights temporarily blinded my vision. "You good? I know the lights are pretty bright in the med rooms.

"I'm fine, guest a little disoriented." I sat up, allowing my eyes to adjust. The man with the soft voice was sitting on the let side of my mattress. He had long shoulder length brown hair and sleepy eyes. I smiled and he did too.

"My name if James, but you can call me Bucky." I stared at him for a second, putting pieces of old stories together. Before I could continue my thought I was interpreted but the man in question. "This is where you tell us your name, kid."

"Well, funny story, my name is James too, and I am not a kid." The man another man in the room wich I had forgotten about let out a small laugh.

"You sure look like a kid, I mean how old are you? 15, 16?" I shook my head.

"Where I come form, age is measured in experience, not how many times you have orbited the sun." I crossed my arms and glare at the man. He had long dirty blond hair wich was slicked back, a close-trimmed beard, and eyes that were similar to the ones I was faced with in the mirror.

"That brings up the question, were are you from?" The man mimicked my posture.

"Depends on were I am. I'm not going to answer any questions you throw at me until I know where I am, and where my friends are. I will wait, but you look like someone want the question right away." Once again I smirked, if I could handle politics, I could handle blondy.

"Upstate new york." Bucky's tone didn't falter form the welcoming one when I woke up.

"There is a lot to New York."

"The Avenger's Compound and your friends are right down the hall, all still sleeping." The words circulated around in my head. 'Avengers Compound' 'Upstate New York". Non of those words sounded right, but still, they were there. With means that with-

"GET OFF ME!" I heard Torunn's voice scream from hall way, her voice practical dripping with rage. I emetialy jumped out of the bed and sprinted to the source of the voice. There I saw a larger man with an eye patch and short cut hair holding onto her, arms wrapped around her waist for behind. It looked like both of them were struggling again either other's strength.

"Torunn!" I screamed getting her attention, she spotted me, only for her eyes to be filled with more rage. Sparks started appearing in her hands and she shocked the man holding onto her with so many volts, he let go and stumbled make.

She ran to me and we stood back to back, both of our fists up. Sure, I had no clue who these people were, and Bucky seemed nice enough, and apparently, we were in a 'avengers compound' but they touched Torunn, and that is on emetiale grounds to get your asses handed to you.

"Stand down James, if we explain this to you, it all might make sense." Bucky's hands were up, in a surrender motion, but he was the only one present as calm, the rest were ready to fight.

"James? What our play?" Torunn asks from behind me, I think for a second.

I raise my hands in a motion of meaning no harm. " I have one question. Who are you really? Because last time I checked, we were the only Avengers, and we sure as hell don't have a compound in up state New York." Sometimes answers are more important than feelings.

"What do you mean?" Blondy spoke up.

"Wait, Where exactly are you from?" The man who was restraining Torunn asked from behind me. That is when it hit me, the man had restrained her, and that was something I had only screen other Asgard do, and with the striking resemblance to Torunn, I was guessing he was Thor.

And then the Stories of my father's old partner in war's name was James, as a nickname, Bucky, I was named after him. And then there was the other man, who stared back at me with the same eyes, and I knew, this was Steve Rodgers. They were the Avengers.

"A world where you are dead, and we are Earths Heros." The room fell silent and my arms fell to my sides.

"The Cube… Damn it should have known what it was." Torunn started cursing herself in all-speak, I myself a little to preoccupied with the fact I was staring my father in the eyes to care much.

"What cube?" The man I now know as Thor asked.

"The Space Stone." Her words came out as daggers, dripping with regret.

 **Yeah, Second Chapter! Sorry that is was kind of short, I guest thought that that would be a good place to end, so I did. I hope you all enjoyed, and please comment.**


	3. A Break, Please

**Ok, Kiddies I just watch Infinity Wars, no worries I will not spoil anything, mainly because I really, really, don't want to accept any of it, Also because I myself had threatened to Fowle anyone who had spoiled it to me at my school singing Les Miserable until they were Miserable. Sorry it was kind of late, I had 3 essays due in the last 2 weeks, my teachers hate me. And as Always, I don't own anything. Also thank you so much to those who have commented, I love it when people comment.**

A Break, Please

I crossed my arms staring at the man who in this earth, was Steve Rogers, Captain America. I was trying to figure out if he looked like my dad, or even sounded like him, though I knew I would probably never get A straight answer on that.

The Rest of my team had woken up so now we were all sitting in a rec room, Thor and Torunn explaining how we have gotten here. Something to do with on our world the Infinity Stones was dominant, and until we gave it a kick start it was powerless. Us activating it created a portal.

The whole thing gave me a massive headache, which is why I was trying my hardest to not make sense. I took A break from glaring at this world's Captain to watch my friends. They were mostly doing the same thing I was doing. Pym was staring at his two parents like they were pure gold. Azri was doing his best to make it look like he was not watching his father's every movement with intent eyes. And Francess, well, it looked like the boy was on the verge of tears, but no one mentioned it. In the three years I knew him, he never talked about his father, and I wasn't going to question my right hand now.

I had yet to see my mother yet, though I wasn't sure I would be able to take that. "James?" I turned to Torunn as she addresses me. "You good?"

"Y-yeah." I struggled to get the words out, I also on instinct set up a little taller.

"You sure? It looked like you blanked out for a second." I nodded with a small smile, looking at the blond staring at me. Blue eyes reflected with worry. I nodded and smiled, showing I was ok.

"So, how do we get home." I crossed my arms looking at the two Asgardians.

"We will have to figure that out, the only Stone we have at our dispose of is the mind stone, the others got destroyed when we defeated a mad Titan named Thanos." This words Thor looked at me sadly as he said that.

The rest of the team slumped a little lower in a level of defeat, I was more worried. We were really the only defense that our world in our absence, I was a little scared to think about what might happen. Then I decided it would be better to suppress that thought for the time being, now I just need to focus on making sure my team was ok.

"Well," I looked to this words Tony Who hadn't spoken very much. "If you guys are going to be here for a little while, which trust me I hope you get home as soon as possible, no offense. But you guys are going to need a place to stay. I have never inter dementia traveled, but I am guessing that it takes a lot out of you." He said with a smile, I guess we all did look really tired, but in our defenses, we all have massive resting Bitchfaces. It kind of comes with having to listen to adults who think they know when is best for you, like 24/7.

"Tony is right, sleep might do you guys well. We can talk either later today or tomorrow, depending on how long you all sleep." I looked at my fa- Steve, as he spoke, it didn't help that he was trying to look after us, we were not their children and we do not need their help.

"Thank you, Grandpa, your support is nice, though not needed." I watched as the two men stared each other down for a second, the tension in the room dramatically rising with their words.

"You know," Pym spoke up, visually wanting to break the glass between this worlds team. "Sleep would be nice, I'm not sure what time it is on this earth, but when we were on ours I hadn't slept for about 3 days and being unconscious didn't really help." Torunn slapped him in the back of the head, not agreeing with the health chooses the younger man had made.

"As I might not agree with the way Pym treated his body, I had to deal with Politicians all day, so yeah, sleep would be really nice." I shrugged, if the team thought we were sleeping, it could give us some time to talk in private, allowing us to think about our next move, and the silent question looming over the five of us. Do we tell them that we are the children, we haven't mentioned anything yet, and we needed to figure that out.

"Ok, I'll have FRIDAY pick get some rooms ready for you guys, should only take a minute or two, but we can start heading over there now." We all got up and fowled the inventor to god knows where. As we fowled I laced my fingers threw Torrens hands, feeling the comfort of her presents, raising my thumb a little to the crook of her wrist, feeling the steady beat of her pulse. Making sure that she was there and ok.

"So here were are, five rooms." Tony spread his arm out gesturing to a hallway with doors leading off to what I was guessing were bedrooms. "Take your pick, and sleep tight." He walked off in the direction that we had come, leaving us to pick the rooms ourselves.

"We can talk later, I wasn't lying about needing to sleep, the UN members are migraines personified." I laughed a little.

"Yeah, see you guys," Hawkeye muttered as he slipped into the nearest door. Like I said, he hadn't said much and it was clear he was taking this whole entire, 'dealing with dead parents in an alternate universe' thing a lot worse than the others.

Making a mental note to talk about it to him later, I headed to a door and started to open it before turning back to face the others still in the hallway. "Night guys, get some sleep, we have to figure out how to get home tomorrow." with that I walked in and closed the door behind me.

Once in the room, I realized that it was huge, like huge. There were a king-sized bed and a tow door on either side, I was assuming the lead to a closet and a bathroom. In the room, there was also a desk and a small table with one chair, on the bed there was a pair of 'Captain America' PJ's, I snickered to myself at the irony.

I put them on and curled up into the big blankets in on the bed, getting confetti. I pressed my forehead into my pillow as the door to my room opened, I really didn't care much at this point. I felt someone else crawl into the bed behind me, I turned to see to run. I had to hold back laughing when I realized when she was wearing Red plaid pants and a black tank with a red-black widow symbol.

"Shut up, I think they look good." I smiled.

"Of Course they do." I turned back to my side as she wrapped her arms around my stomach, her face nuzzling into the crook of my neck. We stayed there as I drifted off into sleep, trying my best to science the thoughts of panic that popped in my head, not wanting to think about if we never got home.


	4. We Need To Talk

**Hello, again people of the geek world. Here is another chapter, I will hopefully be updating sooner than usual due to the fact that I only have 4 classes for the rest of the year. One of them is an online class which means it ends earlier than the rest of my classes, and I am not complaining about that. So I have an extra period of the day to write, yeah! As always I don't own anything, and I hope you enjoy reading.**

 **We Need To Talk**

Captain America/Steve Rogers

Tony left the room, trailed by the five kids that had shown up, leaving the room in science, for the time being, everyone processing what they had heard and seen in their own ways. "How bad is there world, that children are the soldiers that protect it?" I turned to face bucky who was looking down onto his metal hand.

"I don't know," I looked at him from across the room. "But I am not entirely sure that I want to know." It was true, I heard of children soldiers in this day and age, and even more in the decades before my time, but there was never a moment that I agreed with him. I never truly like that idea of Peter being an Avenger, or for that matter a crime fighter, but I did find little comfort in the fact that he had us to protect him. From what we heard, these kids had no one. No one to protect them, or pull them out of situations that were over there heads.

They had no one but themselves. Another cloud of silence fell over the group with that thought. But it was interrupted when Tony joined the group. "The kids are all settled into rooms, which means we have some time to talk."

"They are not kids!." Peter protested, almost everyone in the room sent him disagreeing looks along with myself. "They are my age, I am not a kid, and neither are them. They said they were their worlds avengers, we should just call them the 'other team'." He glared down anyone who would care to disagree. It was very rare that I had seen Peter mad, but he did make a point. They were Avengers, not children.

"Yeah, agreed. But we need to find a way to get them back to there earth. If they are it's the only defense, their people might be in trouble." This lead to another problem thought this one more material.

"They said they got here by channeling the Space stones power, and the space stone is somewhere we don't even know, and I truly believe that it should stay that way," I spoke up, I realized that their earth could be in danger, but if someone else as powerful as Thanos got her hands on the stone, that could ruin a world still recovering from the last major assault.

"Yes, but what if we used a device that still might have a little bit of the energy left over from when it harnessed it." All eyes and ears turned towards Thor was he spoke. "The device that Loki used to create the portal which started the chatri ev=invasion, there should still be some residual energy left from the stone to power a portal. Making sure that they get home will be harder."

The room fell silent again, but this time in positive thoughts, everyone trying to piece together how we can get the Other Team home.

Captain America/James Rodgers

I woke up before my eyes opened, not wanting to leave the warm embrace of Torunn. I swear As Guardians must have a higher body heat than humans, ever thought Tony and Pym disagree, I still believe that. I tried to fall back to sleep, but the girl hugging me had other ideas. "No, I love snuggling you, but if you are up, my arm fell asleep. So move your ass."

I smiled and wiggled out of the guardians hold. "So what is on the slate for today. I don't think I have any meeting today." I smiled and turned towards her, my mind still waking up.

I got slapped on the back of my head. I recoiled from the contact and gave her a WTF look, she would slap me a lot, but only when I was being a dumbass. "Did you forget?"

"Forget what?"

"The whole, stranded on another world with our dead planet." I moaned as it all came back to be. Hiding my face and groaning not wanting to accept what had happened yesterday.

"Do you think if I put my old red boots on and tap my heels together we will go home and I will realize this is all one big dream?"

"There are so many flaws in that plan, not only did was come in civilian clothes, but I also burned the wretched only costume as soon as you got a new one." She said without any emotions.

"How could you, I loved that uniform."

"That was not a uniform, that was monkey costume, what you were now is a uniform. Besides, it is my duty to protect the people of Midgard, and allowing their heroes to look like that was a crime, I was simply doing my duty." I said with a smirk. That earned her a smack in the face with a pillow.

The sound of the door opening pulled us out of our thoughts, we emotionally moved the opposite side of the beds. These people might not have been our real parents, but we still had a few days feeling about cuddling in front of them. When we didn't see anything metal, but a little flutter sound alerted us that it was Pym shrunken down.

"We should talk." His voice had gotten deeper, but not when he was this tinny. "Do but of you guys have your pants on."

"Pym," Torunn spoke in a voice that was calm, it was near treerfing. "I will submit your scrawny little ass if you ask us that question again." I had to choke down laughter.

"Well sorry, but we really do need to talk." He shifted to his normal height. He was wearing Thor PJ's along with the band located on his upper arms allowing him to change his size. They were a major upgrade form the bulky armor he had to wear before. "So last night I and the others came to concessions that we should tell them that we are their children. This way they might trust us more and have a little personal reasoning to help us. We just wanted to get your options."

I and Torunn looked at each other, no matter how much we didn't like it, we had become co-leaders of the team, unofficially. Which meant they looked to us for orders, not that they fouled the most of the time.

"Well, having them trust us more would help motivate them to get us home. But would that be too confusing on the exports? It might take the time to process, and that might interfere with them getting us home quicker."

"Torunn might be right, but I feel like trust is something we need them to see in us. I feel like we should tell them."

That is how we found ourselves facing the Avengers in one of Tony's lab, neither of us biting the butter and just telling them. Well until the impulses of Pym Took over. "We are your children from an alternate reality"

"Yeah." I smiled, not sure what to do.


	5. Pictures

**Like All Ways, I don't own anything, and I love the comments, it makes me feel so good that peole accutaly want me to give them more chapters. Thanks Guys.**

Hawkeye/Clint Barton

What

The

Fuck.

That was truely yhr only thing I could think of at the moment. It was in no way that I was against childern, I have 3 beautiful childern to prove that. But the idea of another one, one who was a young audlet, looked like he was alomst 18, that is not what I was perpared for. And the idea that he sceemed… Like such a soilder. Not a kid, but I never wanted any of my kids to fowle in my foot steps.

But here we are. Standing infront of the boy wich after hearing the news, guessed he belonged to me on the other world. Purple PJ pants, a black tank and messy silver hair. "Explain." I looked over to Steve, his voice dangerously low, eyes scannin gthe kids in a new light.

"Were we come from, we are the childern of the Avengers, they died whe nwe were younger. But now we are fighting in there names, carring on what they beleived in. We figures you guys deserverd to know who we were." The red-haired boy spoke, his voice the oppset of steves.

"Well than, the brings up the question." Tony spooke up, standing from the stool were he was sitting. "Who banged who" That comment earned him a web to the mouth, provied by the spider-teen.

"Tony!"

"What, everyone was thinking that. And don't even dought that." There was a silence.

"Well, I am the son of Scott and Hope Lange. I don't really have a code name, they just call me Pym." The room was flooded in silence again.

"Holy shit." The words exited Scott's mouth and nobody really had the guts to question his words choise.

"I'm the son of T'chall and Ororo. I am the the Black Panther on my world." T'challa was not at the compound of the time, but let's say that Bucky's surpise was replacement enought.

" I am guessing you can but together my bloodline from that." I knodded, I was right, he was mine… Well atleast on a different world he was mine.

"Torunn, Daughter of Thor." The blond said, staring straight at teh god of thunder, he only stared blankly at the child.

"Son of Natasha and Steve Radger, Captain America." The words that come out of his mouth were more confusing than the ones that came of Francess's. There must hace been a different graduating ceremony on there earth for the red room.

After the room was left in silence, the Avnegers staring blankly at the kids, and the kids standing there aquwardly. "Barton how you so fucking calm?" I shrugged.

"We have been through worse. And I already have kids, so what is the big deal?" The boy stares at me, like I had told _him_ he had a kid from a different world staring at him.

"You have other kids on this world?" I looked at him, not quiet sure what to do, or how to respond.

Francess Barton/Hawkey

"You Have kids on this world?" I Stared at him for a second, i was surpised, but Iwasn't quiet sure why. I mean, this man, he wasn't _my_ dad, more like a twin with the same name. That was all, but it still stung little bit to think that on this world, I would have been replaces.

"Yeah, there a little younger then you." That made it worse, but I di my best to plaster on a smile.

"Cool, I bet there the best." I said in a voice that was was way to hight pitch for me. Non of the people from this world quiested it, but I got a very concerning look from James.

"Yeah, they are."

About 2 hours later I found myself sitting on the edge of my tempery bed, just processing everything. A knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts, I turned my body to door, debting if I wanted to open it or not. Before I reached a dsecion, the door cracked open anyways. My forst thoughts was that it was a member of my team. "Hey kid." I was wrong, the face of Clint came into view. No, Clint is what the scavengers called his dad, this was not Clint, nor Hawkeye, that was who he was. No, this man was someone else, and I would figure out a name later.

"Can I come in?" The 'man' questioned.

"Don't see why not, it is your guys's compound." I looked down, avoiding the shocked look that emetialy found it's way plastered along the 'man's' face,

"Well, ok. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I mean, you looked pretty upset when you found out I had kids." He ully stepped into the room and closed it behind him.

"Sorry, about that." I crossed my eyes, still not wanting to look hi min the eyes. "I don't know why, you are not my Dad. So I should not care, right?" He tilted hs head, that walked oer to sit on the other end of my bed a few feet away. I emetialy curled up, bringing on knees to my chin, my other on wrapping around the base of my posstion.

"It's ok, won't hurt you." He said with his hands up, inching back from me liek he was dealing with a wild animal. This close to him, I could get a good wift of his smell. I almost smiled, he smelled nothing like my dad. My Dad smiled like wood ash, and bow oil. This man smelled like fertilizer, and coffee. This odd fact made me trust the man more, single him out from being my father. "So, Are you ok, I mean all of the kids sceemed a little off poit after telling us, I don't think my teammate's are doing much better either. But I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

I knodded. I don't think he bought it. "No, I mean accutaly. You are probly never going to see me again after a couple of days. So why does it matter if you drop your tought boy attudide, are you ok?" I asked again.

I shrugged. "I don't know. When I was growing up, you and mom would talk about what you would do when the war ended. And I rember the first thing that came o your mind was that you wanted a larger family. That just stuck with me." I looked at him in the face for the first time scence we got here. "Before I met theothers, I was alone, you and mom had been KIA a few years before. They became my family. Sometimes I want the family you would talk about every night before we went to bed."

There was a moment of silence shared between the two of us. "Here," He pulled a wallet out of his back pocket and handed my a photo form inside of it. "Thease are my kids. Cooper and Lily. There little fireballs, you might not have any blood siblings on your world, but here you have two. We can vistit them if you want. Thought I might interduse you are one of 'dadies friends from work'. Calling you there brother from a nother demention might freak them out."

I smiled and laughted. "I might like that."


	6. Wakanda Forever

**Hello, I am back, and here is a nice little family chapter to make up for me not updating in forever.**

Fiddling with the sleeve of my shirt and sat in the jet flying to this worlds version of Wakanda, T'challa sat across from me,we both fell in silence. "My Kings," The Dora Milaje that was currently driving spoke up, I didn't risk removing her title mistake. "We are home." I stood up and started to walked towards the cockpit of the ship, looking out the window just in time to see the outline of African savanna morph into the city of Wakans Capitol.

I swear my jaw hit the floor, it was so different from my Wakanda. This country had all of the modern building structures of the advanced city, but there were more subtle hints, singling back to the people's roots. Capapy like like structures roofed some of the taller structures, and writing could be scene, even from way up here implemented in base designs. "A little different form what you re used to, Azari?"

"Yeah, you could say that." A small childlike laughter escaped my mouth as we moved deeper into the city, finally landing in front of the central palace. We Walked out of the ship, a line of armoured Dora lining the walked way on either side. I was lead to thress women. One I could scarcely recognized as my aunt Shuri, this version of her much younger and laid back.

T'challa hugged an older women and than Shuri, leaving me standing there awkwardly, at least until the King spoke up. "This is Azari. He is from another breath as I explained earlier. Azari, this is my mother, Queen Ramonda, and my little sister Princess Shuri."

I crossed my arms and bowed my head slightly, "Thank you for letting me visit, Queen Ramonda" What came out of her grace's mouth is something I would have never expected.

"I will have none of that here, Ramonda here. No matter what earth you are from, we are still family." A smile split my face, her kindness cared in her words and I appreciated it more than this whole experience.

"Thank yo-" I was cut off my the force of a body latching onto mine, I found my Aunt Shuri wrapped around me, her hugs hadn't changed with age or dimensional distance.

"Oh gods, you are so cute. Like a little T'challa!" The childlike laugh returned once again.

"Thanks Auntie Shruti." She pulled away as I slipped up.

"Wait, so my mother is Queen, and my sister is Auntie?" T'challa questioned, his eyebrows reaching up in amusement.

"Sorry." i stammered out, "I slipped up I guess, there is a Shuri on my world, and yeah, I call her Auntie." The small group laughed and I joined in.

For the rest of the day I was shown around this Wakanda. Shuri's lab would have made Tony and Pym drool. M'baku, form this world, rapped my up in a huge hug after jokingly threatening to et me. And I got so much good blackmail to use against my M'baku, hoping they share the same past. Soon I found myself sitting next to T'challa at the entrance to the viberian mine, looking at the sunset.

"How do you like it, my Wakanda?"

I shrugged, "It's different, but I like." I took a pause. "For the longest time I dreamed of what this country looked like, I wasn't raised here on my earth. And I was so shocked to find what it really looked like. This frankly is more what I hoped for when I closed my eyes." A strong arm was wrapped around my shoulder and I didn't fight as the man pulled my close. I only placed my face into the crook of my neck.

Wondering if this is what my father was like, if this is how his voice sounded like, if this is what he smelled like? Little things I wished to know all my life.

"I'm glad I was able to bring you here, thank you."

"No thank you."

"You seem tired, I guess the last couple of days haven't been the easiest." His voice was soft as he spoke the truth, just not realising how my eyelids were growing heavier by the minute.

"Your right, good night Baba." The words flowed out and I didn't regret them for a second.


End file.
